


Is This What Constitutes Bribery

by brbsoulnomming, coffee_or_death



Series: Post-It Notes From the Trailer [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-it Notes, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_or_death/pseuds/coffee_or_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is kind of a terrible person. Fortunately, Monroe doesn't mind.</p>
<p>He kind of is, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What Constitutes Bribery

I should challenge you more often.

`You really, really should. And now we know my couch is definitely more comfortable. `

`Also, I promise me getting us distracted enough that we didn't get to the bank before it closed isn't because I changed my mind about getting an account with you. `

I'll drop my couch off at Goodwill while your at work. Any other furniture you wanna test out? 

Hey if you want to avoid combining accounts with me that way I'm not going to complain. 

`If I answer that honestly, does it count as riling you up? `

`Good, because if you're complaining, that means I'm doing it wrong. `

Not if you come home right afterwards. 

Yeah that's definitely not the problem. Lunch break tomorrow? 

`Then yes, there is. Like your desk. And the kitchen island. And the chair in the living room. And my desk. `

`See you at 11? `

My chair in the living room is amazingly comfortable! good point. We're really are going to have to test everything. You weren't planning on actually doing anything on your day off were you? 

I'll be there 

`Actually, yeah. But fortunately, all I was planning on doing is you is at the house. `

`Operation make all the other officers jealous is shaping up nicely. `

I'm really good with this plan. 

Want me to bring a huge thermos of coffee to add insult to injury? I'm already going to bring you lunch. 

`Man, you do and I will owe you big time. You're a life saver. `

Really? How much will you owe me? 

`Anything you want, man. And I mean it, anything. `

I'm gonna hold you to that. 

`I'm looking forward to it. `

Yeah I really need the attic cleaned out. 

`You are a horrible person. Works out for me though. I was going to do that anyway. `

And you weren't going to do the other thing anyway? 

`That was your one chance to get me to do whatever you wanted with 'the other thing', man. `

I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take much to talk you into anything else I wanted to try. 

`I might have to refuse now, just to make a point. `

You can refuse, but I won't ask again. 

`You know I'd never outright refuse anything you seriously asked of me. `

Yeah I know. I wouldn't either. Which is pretty much how I always need up dragging into the middle of the forest in the middle of the night and not for anything fun. 

Does that mean you'll clean out the basement too? 

`It's always partly fun. You know you love tracking. And it's been all fun a couple of times. `

`You sure you want to give me control over cleaning out all of your stuff in the attic and the basement? `

I wasn't complaining about the forest. I'm just saying that how I end up there. You ask, I follow. I wouldn't have it any other way. 

Good point man. You have no appreciation of my antique assortment of junk. 

_This post it is taped to a rope toy and a bottle of Riesling._

` Good boy. `

`Hey. I have the highest appreciation for your junk. `

_The wine is gone but the rope toy remains with a new post it note attached._

Okay maybe I would out right refuse something you wanted to try. We are never playing tug or war. 

` Not even a little bit? You know that's just going to make me try to think of ways to bribe you into doing it, right? `

You can try bribing all you want but it's never going to happen. 

`Maybe I'll just wait until you've had that bottle of wine, and then see if I can get you to go wolf. `

Never gonna happen man. 

`But I want to see your wolf form. `

You know most people only see that right before they die right? 

`And that's just encouraging me more. You're not going to hurt me, man. `

You can say that as often as you want man but that isn't gonna make it true. 

`No, what makes it true is that it's true. `

Maybe I'm go full wolf some other time. 

`Uh-huh. And the next time I bring it up it'll be some other time again. `

Nick I promise you'll see it. But can we just hold off on that until we get everything else figured out? I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that you'll stay. 

`Oh. Monroe, I, yeah. Yeah okay. I get it. `

Sorry. No look if you really want me to I can. 

`I don't want you to do it if it makes you uncomfortable. I can wait, until you're ready to show me. Or at least not completely opposed to it. `

Thanks dude. 

`Of course. I love you, man, I'm not just going to demand shit from you. You know, more than I already do. `

Yeah alright. I love you too. 

`Movie tomorrow night? Avengers is out. `

Don't get enough of a superhero fix between your two jobs? 

Yeah sure. 

`Shut up, dude, I told you my deep dark secret of my status as a comic book fan. `

`I'll buy us tickets on my way to work. `


End file.
